Superstar
by iamselena
Summary: There's Marion Ravenwood, Willie Scott, Elsa Schneider and... the fangirls. What happens when the most dedicated, loyal fangirls of Indiana Jones found out he's married. Post-KotCS. Pure silliness and craziness.


**AN:** This idea simply popped in my head while I was punching my brains out for ideas. I guess it worked, 'cause I finally produced a plot I really like. So cheers to my fist (for doing the honors of racking my skull), and to Indiana Jones' fangirls, because without them, this story would be dull as a dishwasher.

And as always, I do not own Indiana Jones. Praise George Lucas and Steven Spielberg! Now, let's get on with the story!

-

-

-

**_Superstar_**

-

-

-

It was a plain fact that Indiana Jones oozed sex appeal.

A body capable of making a Greek god groan with envy, intense eyes, his handsome facial features, his jaw, his lips that oh-so attracted millions… who wouldn't fall for him?

Hello!

If you haven't watched the movies and notice that women within fifty feet are swooning over him… well, go. Watch. Now.

Throughout his, ah, interesting and vibrant life, he managed to attract a blonde, club singer whose screams can easily break glass. Ten years before upon meeting that woman, he fell in love with a spirited, intelligent girl, whom he did not know would be his future wife. Then he fell in the claws of a traitorous (but ravishingly sexy) blonde Nazi, who also had a relationship with his father. Gross.

But of course, we are forgetting a group of girls whose dedication to Jones is absolutely… remarkable.

His fangirls.

The most dedicated, loyal fans of their beloved Professor Henry "Indiana" Jones Junior. Most of them are found in Marshall College where he teaches archeology, and their devotion to their professor does not go unnoticed. Girls go around writing stuff like 'I love you' on their eyelids with felt tip pen, batting them whenever the chance presents itself. And they would even mesh with the crowd just so they can have a one-on-one lecture with the professor himself… all alone… with him… in his office…

No innuendo implied.

So it wasn't a surprise after returning from Akator and getting married to Marion Ravenwood (which the they did not know about), that those fangirls are waiting in the classroom after hearing the news that their dearly loved professor was finally returning from his latest adventure.

"Dr. Jones!"

"Oh, god, Professor Jones!"

"Dr. Jones! We missed you!"

Indiana Jones grinned at his students, which were mainly… girls. Hell. Even though they were sometimes bordering on obsessive and downright lunatic, he missed them.

"Hey, guys!" he said, flashing his irresistible smile that had nearly all the girls drooling for more. "God. It's been long since I last taught here. How've you all been?"

"Fine!" came the answer.

"That's great!" He turned to the blackboard and raised his hand to prepare to write. "Now, let us begin with our lesson…"

Throughout the lecture, the most insightful and observant of the fangirls noticed something. A gold band was glinting at their "single" professor's left hand ring finger whenever he waved it to emphasize a gesture or so.

Wait a minute. Left hand… ring finger…

They put two and two together until the final bell rang.

"Okay," he said, glancing at his watch. "Don't forget to pass your paper about Ancient Egypt. If you have any questions—"

"Professor Jones?" a girl asked sweetly, rising from her seat. "We have a question."

Intuition tells him that it doesn't involve anything about pyramids, but Indy nodded. "Go right ahead."

"The ring on your left hand… what's that for?" she queried innocently. "It's not like you're married or anything, right?" she added hopefully. "I mean, what's that?" She turned to face the others. "You've been gone a few months, met up with an old flame, and came back after marrying her?"

Everyone laughed.

Indy smiled sheepishly as he scratched his neck. "Well, sweetheart, you are right on the spot," he answered proudly, displaying the ring for everyone to see. "I'm officially taken. Married my ex-flame and—"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Why? Why?"

"You're married?"

"In the span of a few months?"

"Are you crazy, Dr. Jones?"

"Well, at least he doesn't have a son or so…"

Silence. Shuffling of feet.

Then:

"You're a **father**!?"

And pandemonium broke loose.

**X**

Indiana Jones came home with an idiotic grin on his face, which Marion and Mutt didn't miss.

"Okay, what happened, Jones?" she asked curiously, setting the plate down on the counter. "You've been grinning like an idiot. Spill."

"Yeah," Mutt agreed from his seat. "What's up with that?"

Indiana shook his head and kissed Marion. "Nothing," he answered, the smile never wavering from his face. "I love you," he told his wife, who promptly rolled her eyes and grinned.

Mutt rolled his eyes and stood up. "And I'm gonna be sick," he declared, and left the room to his parents. "See ya later!" A minute later, the heavy footsteps clad in boots were heard in the hallway, followed by the opening and closing of the front door, then the revving of Mutt's Harley-Davidson motorcycle before taking off.

Marion shook her head and smiled. "Fangirls off your back?" she asked amusedly.

Indy lifted his left hand. "Yup," he replied, still grinning. "They can't mess with a married man." And he kissed her with all his might.

* * *

**PS.** Haha! Short, but fun to write. The fangirls that I've been mentioning are seen in Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Last Crusade, and some in the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Praise silliness and craziness! Hope you guys found it funny, 'cause that's what I'm aiming for. :D Oh, and I'm planning to write serious oneshots, so if you guys have any requests or so (or maybe plots) go right ahead and tell me. :D Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
